philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
GMA 7 Program Schedule
Monday-Friday * 4:25 am – ** Mon: AHA (replay) ** Tues: Front Row (replay) ** Wed: Alisto (replay) ** Thurs: Tunay na Buhay (replay) ** Fri: Reporter's Notebook (replay) * 4:55 am – Unang Hirit * 8 am – Home Foodie * 8:05 am – Doraemon * 8:25 am – Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies * 8:50 am – Bleach: The Final Season * 9:15 am – Dragon Ball Z * 9:30 am – Yan Ang Morning * 10:30 am – Mamaw-In-Law * 11 am – Oh My Venus * 11:30 am – The Ryzza Mae Show presents Calle Siete * 12 nn – Eat Bulaga * 2:30 pm – Magkaibang Mundo * 3:25 pm – Sinungaling Mong Puso * 4:15 pm – Sa Piling ni Nanay * 5 pm – Wowowin * 6:30 pm – 24 Oras * 7:45 pm – Encantadia * 8:30 pm – Descendants of the Sun * 9:15 pm – Juan Happy Love Story * 10 pm – ** Mon-Wed: The Healer ** Thurs: A1 Ko Sa 'Yo ** Fri: Bubble Gang * 11 pm – Saksi (11:15 pm every Fri) * 11:35 pm – ** Mon: Front Row ** Tues: Alisto ** Wed: Tunay na Buhay ** Thurs: Reporter's Notebook * 12:05 am to 12:35 am – The 700 Club Asia (12 mn every Friday) 'Saturday' * 5 am – Adyenda * 5:30 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko * 6 am – Pinoy MD * 7 am – Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * 7:30 am – Pokémon Movie * 8 am – Tom and Jerry * 8:25 am – Alien Monkeys * 8:45 am – Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * 9:10 am – Magic Knight Rayearth * 9:40 am – Maynila * 10:40 am – Sarap Diva * 11:25 am – Del Monte Kitchenomics * 11:30 am – Eat Bulaga * 2:30 pm – Karelasyon * 3:30 pm – Wish Ko Lang * 4:15 pm – Laff, Camera, Action * 5:15 pm – Imbestigador * 6:10 pm – 24 Oras Weekend * 6:45 pm – Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento * 7:45 pm – Magpakailanman * 9:30 pm – Lip Sync Battle Philippines * 10:30 pm – I-Witness * 11:10 pm to 12:40 am – Midnight Horror Stories 'Sunday' * 4 am – InTouch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 5 am – Jesus the Healer * 6 am – Kapuso Sine Klasika * 7 am – Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * 7:25 am – Pokémon Movie * 7:50 am – Tobot * 8:15 am – AHA * 9 am – Born to Be Wild * 9:30 am – iBilib * 10 am – Kapuso Sine Klasika * 11:55 am – Del Monte Kitchenomics * 12 nn – Sunday Pinasaya * 2:30 pm – Dear Uge * 3:30 pm – GMA Blockbusters * 5:05 pm – Conan, My Beautician * 5:50 pm – 24 Oras Weekend * 6:25 pm – Hay, Bahay! * 7:15 pm – Ismol Family * 8:05 pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * 10:15 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office * 12:15 am to 1:15 am – Diyos at Bayan